


Order 66

by thewightknight



Series: The Lies Jedi Tell [3]
Category: Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Padme Lives, jedi children live, somebody else doesn't
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 16:01:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10834590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewightknight/pseuds/thewightknight
Summary: When Obi Wan reaches the Jedi Temple, he learns the true meaning of betrayal.





	Order 66

**Author's Note:**

> The brainhamsters suddenly came up with the idea - what if the children in the Jedi Temple didn't die?
> 
> Including this in the Lies Jedi Tell series, but it's a stand alone piece from the first two parts and a different kind of canon divergence. Also, I am ignoring canon, and Padme knows she's having twins.

Dread overcame Obi Wan as he raced up the stairs to the Jedi Temple. Clone troopers lay strewn across the atrium, their armor scored by blaster bolts, limbs severed and cauterized. Their numbers were vast compared to the robed figures that lay interspersed between them, but his brothers and sisters had still fallen. Fearing what he might find further in, he hugged the wall, hand on his lightsaber, listening for movement.

They appeared out of the shadows, with their stolen blasters and scavenged sabers, all the Jedi padawans.

“Don’t come any closer, Master Kenobi. We don’t want to have to hurt you too.” Zett Jukassa’s voice trembled but his lightsaber didn’t waver.

“Too?”

“They’re talking about Anakin.” Bail’s familiar voice should have put him at ease, but the sights of the Senator’s blaster were trained on him as well.

“Anakin?”

“He came with the troopers. He tried to try to kill the children.”

One of the other children shouted out “His eyes were yellow.”

No. Not Anakin.

“Yes.”

Obi Wan hadn’t realized he’d spoken out loud.

“Everywhere, the clone troopers are slaughtering Jedi. I barely escaped.” He raised his hands slowly, palms out.

“I’ve received a transmission from Master Yoda. It seems this ambush has happened everywhere.” Bail held his eyes for a moment, then lowered his blaster. The padawans lowered their weapons as well, but still held them ready, watching him with a distrust that broke his heart.

“Palpatine.” He spoke out loud again, and saw the understanding and compassion in Bail’s eyes.  “I need to see him.”

“It’s better if you don’t.” Bail tried to stop him but he pushed past, following the trail of bodies until he reached a crumpled ball of black robes. A cybernetic hand still clutched a lightsaber, a meter away from the body. Crouching down, hand shaking, Obi Wan pushed back the cowl that covered his face. Sightless eyes stared up at the ceiling, no longer the blue of Coruscant’s skies.

“We need to go, Master Kenobi. We must rendezvous from Master Yoda and get the children to safety.”

Children. Padme.

“You go ahead. There is one still in need of rescue. I’ll bring her to you on Alderaan.” Taking a moment to free the lightsaber from Anakin’s grip, he raced for the senators’ quarters.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

“Obi Wan!” Padme threw herself at him when he entered her rooms and he staggered as he caught her. “What’s happening? I heard there was an attack at the Jedi temple. You could see the smoke from here. Is Anakin alright?”

The words caught in his throat, but she saw it in his eyes.

“No. No. Not my Ani.”

“We have to go, Padme.”

“But how? Who did this?”

The lie came easily. So easy. “Palpatine has seized control of the Republic and ordered all Jedi killed. He’s a Sith lord, and we never realized. He killed Master Windu and when Anakin tried to defend him Palpatine killed him as well.” Was it really a lie? “We must go. We must get you and your children to safety.”

Crying, she still grabbed a blaster as they left. As they crossed the landing platform to his ship, she stumbled, clutching her belly and moaning.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

“Luke”

A few minutes later.

“Leia.”

“They’re safe, Padme. They’re healthy.”

One by one Obi Wan took the babies from the medical droids’ arms and laid them at her sides. Crying, they nestled in to their mother's sides.

“And we’ll keep them safe, won’t we, Obi Wan?”

“We will. Them, and all the other children.”

“We’ll do it together.”

“Together,” Bail repeated, smiling down at little Leia, who waved her little hands at him, face scrunched up as she let out another fierce wail.

“Together,” Obi Wan agreed, staring into Luke’s placid face. “The Jedi did not die today. And one day they will rise again to defeat Palpatine.”

“We’ll make your father proud.” A tear leaked from the corner of Padme’s eyes as she gathered the babies closer to her.

“She needs to rest now.” A droid shooed Bail and Obi Wan from the medical center.

“She should know the truth.”

Obi Wan sighed. They’d had this argument twice already.

“Not now. When she’s stronger. When she’s recovered.”

“But you will tell her?”

“I will.” An aide called out and Bail rushed off. Obi Wan watched him go, shaking his head, hand resting against the second lightsaber holstered at his hip. “When the time is right.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to come say hi on tumblr!


End file.
